


Like Puzzle Pieces

by certifries



Series: Persona Kiss Series [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Hangover, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certifries/pseuds/certifries
Summary: Ryuji and Akira survived their first freshman party. Now they have to deal with the hangover.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Persona Kiss Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581646
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Like Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jumpforjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpforjo/gifts).



> another prompt from the kiss prompt list:
> 
> Morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter.
> 
> Butterfly kisses against the other’s cheeks.

Ryuji groans as he turns and twists in the blankets that have successfully tangled around his legs. He attempts to open his eyes but doesn't get very far, the splitting headache preventing him from doing so. 

With a searching hand he pats along the rest of the bed until he gracelessly finds and slaps Akira's face. If he wasn't awake before, he definitely is now. 

Akira groans and hits Ryuji in the face in return. Now they're definitely both awake. And probably in pain. 

Jesus the freshman party really was something else. Ryuji doesn't even remember all the shit people offered him to drink but he certainly feels it. Must've been a lot, judging by the pounding behind his eyelids.

"Shit", he mutters and groans once more. Akira groans in agreement and rolls over until he's lying flushed against Ryuji. He shifts just a tiny bit, awkwardly turning and stretching to kiss some part of Ryuji, preferably his face. Of course it's a lot harder, if you can't see what you're doing. But neither has any desire to open their eyes right now. 

Akira awkwardly covers Ryuji's shoulder in kisses, reaching his chest, his neck, slowly making his way up to his goal. It's not helpful at all that Ryuji wants to lean down and help just as Akira thinks he's reached his mark. Instead of finally kissing Ryuji's lips, Akira hits his cheek but.. Oh well, he can work with that. 

A mischievous grin spreads on his lips. Ryuji can feel it against his skin and fights the urge to turn again. Whatever Akira is thinking about is usually good, interesting, keeping both of them in bed for a long long time. 

But nothing happens for a long long time. 

Just as Ryuji is about to turn and ask what's going on, Akira takes a deep breath before blowing raspberries on Ryuji's cheek. 

Out of all the things that could have happened, there was absolutely no way for Ryuji to expect this. Nothing could have prepared him for the ticklish feeling and nothing can help him hold back the laughter that's bubbling up in his chest. 

This is absolutely ridiculous. It's only been a few days, maybe weeks, since they finally managed to confess and spill their feelings before they spent the entire evening making out. Now they're in college and everything else seems so far away. All that matters is just them. Ryuji's entire existence is reduced to this tiny dorm room, the heavy blanket and soft pillow and Akira halfway on top of him, blowing raspberries on his cheek. 

Ryuji can't help laughing. He's never been happier. He's delighted, even. Everything is finally falling into place. Their lives were horribly thrown out of line but finally everything is turning right side up again. 

"I love you", he mutters between gasps when his laughter finally dies down. He just hopes that Akira doesn't get the terrible idea to tickle him. 

To prevent just that, Ryuji grabs Akira's hands and pulls him properly on top of himself. Their eyes are still closed but like this he can cradle Akira's face and easily make their lips align. 

They'd always find eachother, no matter what. No matter how dark. Fate has brought them together before and no force in the universe will bring them apart again. 

Still, the headache persists and eventually they stay cuddled together under the blanket,refusing to move. 

"I'm never touching alcohol again", Akira mutters and buries his face against Ryuji's chest. Ryuji is so warm and soft and safe, he never wants to leave again. 

"You know it", Ryuji replies. He doesn't know what made him drink in the first place, images of thrown glass and furniture flickering up inside his head. 

He frowns and flinches away when Akira gently touches his forehead, carding long fingers through his hair. Finally Ryuji opens his eyes and looks up at Akira, who's looking down at him with concern. 

"You're kind", he simply offers and it makes the tense muscles in Ryuji relax. 

"Thank you." Ryuji sighs and closes his eyes again. 

They both revel in the moment, holding eachother close. Akira's forehead rests against Ryuji's, a smile playing on his lips. His lashes ticking the skin of Ryuji's cheeks, still sensitive from earlier. 

First raspberries, now butterfly kisses. Ryuji really is blessed. 

"We really need coffee." Akira continues as if to distract the boyfriend underneath him. "Mhm", Ryuji mumbles but makes no attempt to move. Neither does Akira. 

"I'd prefer to keep my boyfriend on top of me." 

"Oh, I bet you do", Akira replies with a cheshire grin on his face before he leans down again, kissing Ryuji once more.


End file.
